Monster Hunter X Trailer Analysis
Jared is excited about the new Monster Hunter game, and makes an analysis video about the trailer. Synopsis Jared is overexcited. Capcom have announced the new Monster Hunter game, and Jared is discussing the trailer. Jared discusses the new armor that is shown. There is a new monster shown that look like brontosaurus. They hang around in groups, and seem to feed from trees. Another monster is shown to be drinking from a river. This is new to Monster Hunter games, as monsters previously didn't really do anything when they were in the background. This next monster seems to be a creature with a hard hide that would attack by charging. There will be lots of climbing and jumping. There is a new butterfly. Some smaller monsters are shown with green feathers / scales. All weapons are getting new attacks, and each weapon has multiple styles. One of the attacks look like the spin attack from The Legend of Zelda. Duel blades are shown, which seems to have invincibility frames. A new hammer attack is shown next, and Jared shows that only the last swing hits. Jared guesses that the insect blade will get a healing ability with its flashy effects that may heal nearby party members. The next gun weapon has the character jump, and double jump to fire the weapon downwards. Jared thinks that this would not be one attack, and just be jumping before shooting down. This goes into the normal lance which has a charge attack. It actually hits the monster twice - once with the shield and once with the lance. In a new area, the hunting hoard is shown, and it appears to act the same way as a hammer. It doesn't hit the ground though, and creates a huge sound blast. This green scaled monster is new, and it appears to be related to the smaller enemies seen earlier in the trailer. The Great Sword is seen doing a new attack, with a forward leap and double jump just like before in the trailer. The next attack is a charge blade, which charges before going into a circular attack, which hits the monster in the face pissing him off. Next is a bow, which is shot upwards, and energy rains down upon the user. Jared thinks it may be a self-heal or a buff, and it may only be able to be done after a dodge. The label gun charges and fires a nuke blast. It seems to not allow aiming after it begins charging, and may not have much range. Jared is hoping this doesn't damage party members, as this could get really annoying. The duel blades get another attack, which does two spinning attacks that hits multiple times. The next clip shows a Great Sword swing, which appears to be able to be swung from standing still. The character receives a power up from putting the sword away. A blue tent, which may be the base camp is shown multiple times and it would be interesting if monsters would attack it. The long sword has a slow windup attack, which can be performed from standing still. The charge blade is shown again, and this one can be combo'd into, and it knocks the enemy way back. Each of these attacks will probably use a lot of stamina, otherwise people are going to spam these. As well as describing the weapons, Jared briefly mentions returning areas and monsters from previous games. Jared shows off the returning villages from the previous games. The story line is going to involve going from village to village. New monsters are then shown including a glowing green dragon who is pissed. Companions also return and are knocked around by this enemy. It's wings spark, and when the player is hit, the player sparks as well. Another new monster is shown, and is similar to the mastodon, and is like a large mammoth. It is in a new snowy area. Another monster is shown in a new forest area. He has a attack that spits bubbles. The hunter gets stuck in place when the bubbles hit him. Finally a mean looking dude that attacks with his spiky tails. He also has long fireballs. He also has fire coming out of the sides of his face. His tail is usually blue, but changes to red for a stronger attack. The last clip is a sheep, and Jared thinks it is cute and that's about it. It will come out in Japan in winter, and it would be foolish to not release it outside of Japan. It will probably be released fall next year. Jared is excited, and Jared wants it. Category:Videos